russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 dominates nationwide TV ratings in August
IBC News Posted at Sep 03 2019 06:28 PM MANILA - IBC 13 continued to dominate national TV ratings in August after hitting an audience share of 59 percent compared to rivals ABS-CBN's 45 percent and GMA Network's 31 percent, according to data from global audience measurement provider Kantar Media released Tuesday. IBC 13 led in the urban and rural areas with a rating of 57 percent against ABS-CBN's 41 percent and GMA's 25 percent in Metro Manila, 41 percent over ABS-CBN's 36 percent and GMA's 31 percent in Mega Manila, 58 percent versus ABS-CBN's 41 percent versus GMA's 34 percent in total Luzon, 66 percent over ABS-CBN's 55 percent and GMA's 24 percent in total Visayas and 60 percent over ABS-CBN's 52 percent and GMA's 28 percent in total Mindanao. The leading TV network also won in all time blocks, sustaining its primetime lead (6 p.m. to 12 a.m.) with an average audience share of 55 percent versus ABS-CBN's 48 percent versus GMA's 31 percent, in the morning block (6 a.m. to 12 p.m.) with 49 percent over ABS-CBN's 39 percent and GMA's 29 percent, in the noontime block (12 p.m. to 3 p.m.) with 55 percent over ABS-CBN's 46 percent and GMA's 32 percent and in the afternoon block (3 p.m. to 6 p.m.) with 53 percent compared to ABS-CBN's 47 percent and GMA's 33 percent, it said. 20 IBC 13 shows occupied the top 30 most-watched programs in August with “Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail” keeping its number 1 spot with 40.7 percent ratings. "2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals," "Talent ng Bayan," "Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo," "Who Wants to be a Millionaire?," "Sarah G. Live," "Express Balita," "Tutok 13," "Julie Vega," "Open Arms," "Joe D'Mango's Love Notes," "APO Tanghali Na!," "Her Private Life" and "Express Balita Weekend" were also part of the top 30, data showed. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes representing 100 percent of the total Philippine TV viewing population. Aside from radio and television, IBC has also become the leader in the local music, film, cable TV, and publishing industries and is also the pioneer of digital television in the country. In July this year, IBC Digital TV sales rose to 5 million boxes from its launch in 2016. It continues to give Filipinos a premium TV watching experience by adding 3 new channels to its current line-up, namely the DMZ Channel, Channel V Philippines and Toon TV in Metro Manila, Rizal, Cavite, Laguna, and Metro Cebu. In June, the company launched the mobile version of IBC Digital TV in the form of a dongle, the IBC Digital TV Go, giving mobile Filipinos the chance to watch shows available on networks broadcasting in digital anytime, anywhere. The mobile device was rolled out nationwide in the last week of August. It launched its new streaming service, IBC Video, which became the most in-demand app for Filipino iOS and Android users as it reached more than one million mobile app downloads, as users scrambled to experience the platform’s original films and series, and its diverse library of content. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), the leader in Philippine broadcasting and the home of the Philippines’ top-rating and award-winning TV programs, box-office films, and best-selling books and music, is rapidly transitioning into an agile digital company with the biggest online presence among all Filipino media companies, and a growing list of digital properties. News.ibc.com.ph is the official website of IBC News. 'Top 30 Most Watched Programs in July' #''Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail'' (IBC) - 40.7% #''2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals: San Miguel Beermen vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 39.8% #''2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals: San Miguel Beermen vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 39.5% #''2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals: TNT Ka Tropa vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 39.1% #''2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals: TNT Ka Tropa vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 38.7% #''2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals: San Miguel Beermen vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 38.4% #''Talent ng Bayan'' (IBC) - 37.8% #''Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo'' (IBC) - 36.8% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 36.4% #''Sarah G. Live'' (IBC) - 35.9% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 35.8% #''The Voice Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 35.5% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 33.6% #''The General's Daughter'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.9% #''Hiwaga ng Kambat'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.6% #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.2% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.1% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 27.2% #''Tutok 13'' (IBC) - 25.4% #''Julie Vega'' (IBC) - 24.6% #''Home Sweetie Home: Extra Sweet'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.2% #''Open Arms'' (IBC) - 23.6% #''I Can See Your Voice'' (ABS-CBN) - 23,1% #''Kadenang Ginto'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.7% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 22.6% #''The Killer Bride'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.5% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 21.3% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 20.4% #''Her Private Life'' (IBC) - 18.1% #''Express Balita Weekend'' (IBC) - 17.8%